


Family Affair

by ClarenceKonrad



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Brother In Law - Freeform, Creampie, Cuckolding, Deepthroat, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, Gay, Gay Sex, Large Cock, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Throat Fucking, saliva
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 21:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15542493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarenceKonrad/pseuds/ClarenceKonrad
Summary: Blurb — A young gay man is hardfucked by his sister's boyfriend.Don't hesitate to send me your stories ideas or to request a specific kind of relationship in the comments, I'll add it to my waiting list and write it for you.





	Family Affair

“So, where the fuck is your sister, James?”

“She won’t be back for several hours, she needed to go see our mom.”

“Oh, so do you want to wait for her here? Have a beer, maybe? Do you drink beer?”

“Yes, of course, why?”

“Well, I thought… never mind. I’ll be back.”

Was Tom asking that because I was gay, maybe? The guy was a bigger moron than I thought, surely thinking that I was some kind of fairy only drinking Cosmopolitan cocktails. It's beyond me how my sister can be with him, putting up with this macho nonsense. Countless times I had witnessed them talking like shit to each other, the guy treating my sister like a scatterbrained housewife. Did she enjoy being treated like that? Did she really love him? I mean, yes, the guy is physically hot. Very short hair, athletic, big arms, a severe look on his face. An All-American twenty-five years old asshole. But the rest was not appealing.

Anyway, since I knew him, I was sure he hated me. I was clearly the kind of guy he would have bullied in high school. I was short, skinny, not so much effeminate but maybe it was possible to see I was gay, I wasn't sure. After a moment, he came back with two beers, gave me one and sat on the sofa, next to me, at a reasonably safe distance. _Jeez, I’m not going to jump on you…_

 

_— 1st beer —_

 

“So, we never talked about it, but, is it true that you’re… _gay_?”

_What the fuck is this question? And we never talked about anything._

“Hum, yes, it’s true.”

“Oh, well, that’s cool with me, you know.”

_I don’t need your fucking approval._

“Cool.”

“It’s not really my thing, but you’re cool, so I don’t have a problem with _you_.”

_The guy is a walking cliché. God, where is my sister?_

“Good to know. Thanks, I guess.”

 

— _2nd beer_ —

 

“You have a… boyfriend or something?”

“No, I’m single.”

“Lucky guy. Don’t get we wrong, I love your sister, but sometimes I wish I’d be single just for one evening, you know.”

_Yes, to cheat on her, surely._

“Did you ever had a boyfriend?” He continued.

“Once, but it didn’t last.”

“Well, you’re eighteen, right? It’ll come soon enough.”

 

— _4th beer_ —

 

“Oh my God, you’re right, she did that all the time when we were younger.”

We were now laughing, and I was beginning to wonder if maybe the guy was somewhat… nice. The alcohol was starting to have its effect. Was it a good idea to drink next to this guy? I couldn't stop looking at his bulge, and it seemed fucking enormous. And I was not discreet.

“Are you checking on my cock?”

“N-No.”

“Hey, I’m not gay, man. What the fuck?”

“Sorry, Tom. I didn’t mean to.”

“Seriously, man, is this a gay thing, watching every cock you come across?”

“N-No.”

"So it's just you? You're a slut, aren't you? I always knew it, since the first time your sister introduced us. Do you like it because it's big?"

“I’m not a slut! Why are you talking to me like that? I said I was sorry.”

Tom laughed. “Yes, you’re sorry, fucking slut. You’d love to see it, don’t you?”

“No!”

"Of course you do. Here, let me show you a real man cock." Something completely unexpected happened, as Tom removed his belt and unbuttoned his jeans. He removed them, revealing his black briefs, that he put down on his ankles. The bulge was real, his cock was huge and thick. And, I didn't know if it was the beer or something else, but he was hard—like really hard. His balls were beautiful, with some hair, massive and tight. I wanted to touch them, lick them. But the guy was my brother-in-law, and even if the beers were making him show his cock, surely we weren't going to have sex.

“Obviously,” he said, “as you’re gay, you really want to suck it, right?”

“I’m not like that, stop talking to me like that.”

“You are. I always saw you giggling your ass, being all fancy and stuff. You just like cocks, and I’m sure your ass is a garage.”

God, the more he humiliated me, the more I was turned on and wanted to crawl between his legs and suck him hard. Maybe I could just move forward. The guy was talking like a closeted guy, and he had his cock in his hand. I was sure he wanted me, and these horrible words were his way of saying it. So I slowly moved my hand toward his cock, brushing it slowly at first, and then caressing it faster. I remained gentle, to not brusk him.

“Fuck man, what are you doing? I’m not gay.”

Tom was weird. He said that but didn't push me, and looked at his cock being slowly stroked like he was watching a piece of art. He was apparently the kind of guy to be in love with his own body, and that turned me on even more.

“You don’t have to be gay to enjoy a blowjob,” I said.

"Well, I'm not being blown, right now."

I took that as my cue, and without removing my hand from his cock, I got off the sofa and went between his legs. He had spread them, making his cock the full center of attention. The thing was raised and proud. Magnificent. He had a lot of hair there, but that was not gross. On the contrary, it looked like a real man cock.

I was on my knees, watching him, but he kept looking at his cock. Was he shy maybe? Fuck, I had the thick cock of a shy straight man—hell, my brother-in-law—in my hand. But his eyes were full of lust, and my own desire was unbearable. I opened my mouth and swallowed the whole thing. I wanted to give him the blowjob of his life. I was caressing his balls, making a nice back-and-forth movement with my mouth, playing with his cock’s head with my tongue.

Tom was moaning and was now looking at me—timidly, but at least that was some progress. He tentatively put his hand on my hair and caressed me. Well, _petted_ me would be a more appropriate word. I almost said _I’m not a dog, man_ , but I realized that it excited me. The whole straight man clueless behavior was awesome.

“You suck like a princess, man.”

Oh my God, it was now my turn to moan. In other circumstances, I would have found the _princess_ thing weird, insulting even. But Tom was a real stereotype, and that was fucking hot. I wanted him to treat me like his princess, to talk to me like that. I wanted to be a power bottom for him, to show him that I could belong to him. 

“Can you… Can you go deeper? I’d like you to choke on my cock, James.”

That was the hottest thing anyone has ever said to me. This mix of domination and shyness. I removed his cock from my mouth, one hand around it, the other on his balls, and looked at him with imploring eyes, playing the innocent virgin. “Yes, Tom.”

Before obeying, I removed all my clothes, including my briefs. I wanted Tom to have a beautiful view, so I went on all fours between his legs, arching my back the most I could, keeping my legs tighten, so that my little ass would stay up in the air.

“Fuck, you’re really a good boy, James.”

I swallowed his whole cock, and this enormous tool made me instantly choke. The lust in Tom's eyes was torrid, dangerous. He looked at me like a beautiful toy to fuck. I needed to please this powerful straight man, to let myself go and to obey all his wishes. I tried to let go of my gag reflex and kept sucking hard. I drooled a little.

“Fucking hell, that’s hot, boy. That’s what I call a real blowjob. You like to suck hard like that, don’t you?”

“Yes, Tom. But I think I need help. Can you force me a little?”

He moaned. Well, no, he roared. “How?”

“I think I need you to pull my hair and force your cock down my throat.”

“God…” He didn’t hesitate a second and took my hair in his hand—he hurt me a little, but that felt good—and drove my head toward his cock. He forced himself down my throat. It was hard, and I struggled. The gag reflex made me lose my arching position. Tom’s grip was merciless.

“Shh, come on, you like that. Stay. I said stay! Yes. Keep your ass up in the air, boy.”

I drooled a lot more than earlier, and the saliva flowed on his cock and his balls. I wanted to lose myself in the humiliation. I had tears in my eyes.

“Your ass is very tiny, boy. I want to fuck it. Hard.”

He released his grip, and I removed his cock from my mouth. "I want it too."

“Did you ever had cocks in your ass?”

“Yes.”

“Were they as big as mine?”

“No, way smaller.”

“God, I hope it will fit. Maybe I’ll have to force a little.”

“O-Okay, Tom.”

He pushed me to the side like an object and got off the sofa.

"Stay on all fours," he said while caressing my ass. "Arch your back, and put your head on the edge of the sofa. Yes, like that."

He squatted behind me and put both his hands on my asscheeks to spread them wide. I felt completely exposed.

"You're fucking tight, James." He caressed my asshole slowly, and I moved my head to be able to watch him. He looked in awe like he was watching something beautiful. I love this effect I had on him. "I like that you're hairless, boy. I'm going to fuck you hard now. You don't move, understood?"

“Yes, Tom.”

“Good boy.”

He went into the bedroom and came back a few seconds later with some lube in his hand. He put some on my hole and some on his cock. He inserted a finger into me—I moaned, and that made me lose my position.

“Don’t you move!”

“Sorry, Tom.”

He pushed his finger deep inside like a punishment, then added a second, and finger-fucked me for a few minutes. Oh, my God, I was tight, but my hole was opening little by little under his movement. I wanted to be completely open for him. He then removed his fingers, added some more lube, and put himself in a squatting position above my ass. I felt his cock's big head on my hole. He pushed, and it entered with some difficulty.

“Ouch, you’re hurting me.”

“I won’t remove my cock from your ass, boy, so relax.”

“I don’t know if I can, Tom.”

He ignored me and pushed further, and that made me moan and cry a little. My hole hurt, but I didn't want him to stop. What was I suppose to do? I needed his cock deep inside me. I got ahold of myself, took a deep breath, and tried to relaxed my ass. It worked, and Tom's cock made his way deeper inside me.

“You’re so smooth. I’m going to distort your little hole.”

“Oh, yes, Tom.”

Now he was entirely in, and a bizarre sensation of too much and not enough at the same time replaced the pain. He was filling me, deep, and as he began his back and forth movement, his cock reached a point of deep pleasure. Fuck, my brother-in-law—my _sister’s_ boyfriend—had his big cock in my asshole. I wanted him to be rough, to be a real man and to treat me like a toy. I plucked up my courage and confessed. "Tom? Can you fuck me like you'd fuck my sister?"

He stopped his movement but stayed inside me. “God, you’re sure, boy? I’m gonna slam your ass, and I won’t stop.”

“Yes, I’m sure.”

He placed himself to be ready to pound me.

“Are you ready?”

“Yes.”

He started right away, and what happened next was the most brutal fuck of my life. He was merciless and gave me rough hits, balls deep, his scotch striking my little ass. Tom was a beast, a ruthless machine, and I could smell his male scent—a wonderful mix of sweat, beer and sandalwood. At this moment I realized I always wanted him, this thick-dicked straight man who didn't love me, but who wanted to fuck me hard. He didn't care about my well-being while gaping my ass, and that was good. I didn't want romance, I wanted to be his fuck toy.

I was moaning and crying at the same time. Clutching the cushions, the movement of Tom’s body almost made me fall to the side several times. He was twice my weight, tall, so athletic—I was just a skinny boy. My cheek still on the sofa, I could see him in my peripheral vision. The size difference was amazing. I looked so fragile, it was fucking hot.

Still tearing down my ass, he inadvertently removed his cock. Fuck, it felt good to have my hole breath a little. Even if only for a few seconds. He retook control—it slid smoothly—and was soon back in the deep end.

“Ouch!”

“Good boy. You’re going to take a load up your ass.”

“Oh, Okay.”

“Do you like to get breed, boy?”

"I have never been. But from you, I'd like to."

He started his sharp movement again, but slower than earlier.

“Put one of your hand between your legs,” he ordered. “I’ll stay deep so you can caress my balls.”

I obeyed and touched his cock, which was almost fully inside. Fuck, the thing was thick. I moved my hand to reach his balls—they were huge.

“Yes, God, that’s good,” Tom said. “Keep caressing them, take your time. Can you feel their weight?”

“Yes, they’re heavy.”

“Well, I’m going to discharge everything inside you. After that, you’ll be mine.”

It was so hot I couldn't answer, so I moaned. Tom took that as his cue and started the anal drilling again. I wanted it to last forever—or at least all the night—but he was reaching his climax. I hoped he wasn't gonna reject me like a dirty toy after finishing his deed. My cock was rocking hard, and I wanted to cum so much that my balls were painful.

"Stop caressing my balls and stroke your cock, boy. Go slowly. I want us to cum at the same moment, so that you have an orgasm in your ass. I want to hear you scream."

“All right, Tom.”

I did as he said but without really masturbating, or I would have come right now. Well, I didn’t have to wait for long. After a few more strikes, Tom screamed. “Cum, now!” I stroked my cock like a maniac, and a sensation stormed my body. It started in my balls, and I violently cum on the floor, while screaming in pleasure. It then reached my asshole, going deep inside to my G point, where I could feel Tom’s warmth flowing me. He roared, screamed, panted. He was so powerful, savage.

“Fucking hell, James! Fuck. That’s so good. Open your ass, boy!”

I took my asscheeks in my hands and spread them the most I could. His cock was cruel, and it was painful and incredible at the same time. My G point launched a spark of electricity through me, and my legs shook. Tom laid on me—I was still on all fours on the floor, my head on the sofa. He was heavily breathing, his mouth close to my ear. So hot to have this straight boy extenuated because of me.

He removed his cock and sat on the floor behind me, his face in front of my ass. I think he loved that I was exposed for him. He spread my cheeks. “Wow, your hole is gaping, boy. I opened you. Can you feel my sperm inside you?”

“Yes, Tom, I’m full.” My brother-in-law had filled me, marking his territory, making me his property.

“Perfect, now I want you to push it. I want to see my cum leaking from your hole.”

I obeyed, and it was a little humiliating. But I loved the sound, and as Tom’s personal toy, it felt entrancing to be at his command, to trust him with my intimacy.

"That's fucking hot, James. That's one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen. God, your ass is so small."

He went in the bedroom and came back a few seconds later with towels. I thought we were going to clean ourselves, but instead, he put them on the sofa. He helped me get up and sat, placing me next to him in a fetal position. He put my head on his belly, very close to his cock. I caressed it. I was on my side, my back arched so he can enjoy the view of my little ass. With his hand, he brushed my hole and play with his sperm still leaking from it. The squishy sound was incredible.

This was the best and most erotic after-sex moment of my life. I wanted to say something, to ask him if he enjoyed fucking me. But I didn’t dare break this moment.

Still checking on my ass, he put his other hand in my hair. “I want to make you a proposition, James.”

“Yes?”

“This was the best fuck in my life. Your sister looks like a nun next to you.”

Was it wrong if I took that as a compliment? "You never had sex like that with her?"

“No, if I fucked her in the ass like that, she would have screamed to stop after thirty seconds. And I love anal sex. Do you want to be my little toy?”

“I thought I already were.”

“Yes, but I mean, we could see each other often and fuck like that. You would reserve your little ass for me, and it would be our little secret. What do you think?”

“Yes!” He laughed at my abrupt answer. “Yes, I want to be your toy. And I want you to be my straight boy, who fucks me hard and takes care of me.”

“Well, that wasn’t really caring. I slammed your ass hard. I don’t even know how you manage to take it.”

“It’s a form of caring for me. I want to belong to a real man, and I always be ready to take your cock roughly. For you.”

“Perfect, you’re a good little toy, James.”

I knew this kind of relationship with a straight boy was not meant to last forever. But I didn't care. I didn't want to think about the future. What was important to me, at this moment, was to stay ready for him, for whenever he would have needs.

And I truly hoped it would be soon.


End file.
